Ah, Dork You!
by Irene Chwe
Summary: Wuji si imut tapi galak kebetulan ketemu sama seseorang yang naksir dia secara tak bersyarat (?). Seventeen YAOI fict, all pair in ridiculous way. Minat baca gak?


Warning : Bahasa Tidak Baku (EYD ignored), OOC, penistaan karakter di sana sini, penyamaan karakter dengan tokoh lain yang sangat jomplang (misal, Boo mirip Rangga Sm#sh), setting tempat cerita yang ngaco, adegan humuan merajarela.

.

.

.

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

Ga ada jawaban.

"Woi, Wonu-hyung!"

Masih ga ada jawaban. Si empunya nama terlalu asik mejem sambil ngebasahin bangku pake ilernya.

Cowok imut berambut pink di sisi bangku Wonwoo mulai bete. Pemilik muka yang sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan persen mirip Min Agus (anak genk Bities dari kelas dua belas) itu berdehem sejenak sebelum mengaum cem singa baru puber.

"Woy, Abangnya Jeon Jungkook yang gak lebih ganteng dari adeknya! Bangon gak lo?!" Woozi teriak dengan kekuatan delapan skala richter (?) sambil mukul-mukul meja Wonwoo pake penggaris plastik merk Butterfly punya si Jun.

Wonwoo girap, menatap sekitar dengan mulut mangap dan mata sipitnya yang melotot maksa. Setelah kedip beberapa kali, cowok manis berperawakan seme ini menatap Woozi dengan malas.

"Paan sih, Suga-hyung?"

"Anjir, gue bukan Agus Minarto keles. Gue adeknya." Woozi manyun sepanjang lima meter. "Makanya jangan banyak molor di kelas, jadi katarak kan mata lu."

Sebagai adek kandungnya Agus Yoongi Minarto (yang selalu maksa buat dipanggil Min Syuga) si kakak kelas paling ketus bin ceplos, wajar kalo Woozi memiliki mulut pedes kek boncabe. Dan sebagai sahabat yang baik dan udah setia bersama Woozi sejak mereka baru brojol, Wonwoo sangat memahami kondisi temennya yang satu ini. Jadinya, dia pun kebal sama segala macam caci, maki dan bully yang dilontarkan Woozi ke dia. Lagipula meski sifatnya ketus dan omongannya tajem, Woozi punya muka yang lebih ucul dari bayi manapun di KBS (Kebon Binatang Surabaya) . Mana bisa Wonwoo marah sama makhluk Tuhan paling imut kayak gini?!

Oke, yuk balik ke tekape.

"Gue ngantuk banget nih, semalem baru tidur jam tiga subuh." Curcol Wonwoo sembari mengucek matanya yang tinggal segaris.

"Emang ngapain lu jam segitu masih melek? Jaga ronda?"

"Jaga ronda pala lu! Gue, hoaaaammm ..." Wonwoo nguap dulu selebar mulut kuda nil, lalu melanjutkan. "Gue nemenin adek kesayangan gue latihan. Bentar lagi kan mau ada lomba dance buat class meeting. Oh ya, ngapa lu bangunin gue, Ji?"

"Gue mau minta lu buat nganter gue ke perpus. Mumpung jamkos gini, mending kita belajar di sono daripada nganggur di sini. Sekalian biar gue gak rugi bayar mahal buat sekolah di sini."

"Dasar pedit lu!" Lirih Wonwoo sambil manyun kzl. Dia masih gak enak hati acara molornya diganggu ama si Suga kawean.

"Apa lu kate?!" Woozi yang dasarnya emang gampang ngamuk udah siap-siap buat ngelempar Wonwoo pake kursi guru.

"Kagak apa-apa. Udah yuk, capcus ~!" Wonwoo segera pasang senyum selebar punya Spongebob dan menarik tangan mungil Woozi ke luar kelas.

Ga lupa sebelumnya, dia minta cowok imut itu buat nurunin kursi guru yang nyaris bikin remuk muka mulusnya.

.

.

.

^17^

.

.

.

"Ya elah, tau gue cuma bakal lu jadiin tukang ngambilin buku gini, ga bakal dah gue mau ikut ke perpus gini." Wonu ngedumel non-stop sambil milah-milah buku yang dicari si Woozi dengan tidak ikhlas.

"Apa lu bilang?!"

"Gue kagak bilang apa-apa, Wuji Lee Jihoon Minarto! Plis dah, itu meja turunin dulu napa!" Wonwoo pengen nangis aja hari ini. Masih pagi, udah dua kali dia nyaris dilempar pake perabotan kayu sama temen deketnya sendiri.

"Sttt!" Cowok berambut ikal pirang keputihan nempelin jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya, ngedesis kayak ular sambil ngeliat Woozi dengan tatapan tajem.

Ajegile. Cari mati ni anak, batin Wonwoo. Baru sekarang ada anak di sekolah ini (selain Agus, tentunya) yang berani natap Woozi setajem itu. Yang lain kebanyakan pada takut sama ni si imut satu. Takut dilempar pake piano Yamaha kalo berani macem-macemin dia.

"Gak bisa bedain perpus sama pasar, ya?"

JLEB.

"Udah sekolah belasan tahun kok kelakuan masih kayak anak tk."

JLEB. JLEB.

"Kalo sampe lu berisik lagi, gue bakal kirim lu ke KBS biar ketemu sama sodara lu yang sama-sama berisik –"

"Anjir, bisa diem ga?!" Woozi udah ga tahan merasakan kata-kata nge-jleb dari mulut si pirang yang bikin kupingnya panas dalam. "Punya mulut tu dijaga ya!"

"Cari kaca yang gede. Apa lu sendiri pernah ngejaga mulut lu?"

Woozi diem, ga tau musti ngomong apa lagi. Cowok kurus tapi rada tembem di depannya ini sukses bikin dia mati gaya.

'Siapa sih ni buntelan kutu?' Batin Woozi kzl. 'Berani banget ngejawab omongan gue. Belum pernah gue tabok pake suling bambu, kayaknya.'

"Wuji-ya, ini gue udah nemuin buku yang lu mau –eh?" Wonwoo ngeliat sahabatnya dan cowok pirang di depannya bergantian dengan pandangan polos kek anak ilang. "Ada apa nih? Kok hawa-hawanya cem PD tiga?"

"Wonu, ayok ke kantin!" Woozi menarik tangan Wonwoo tanpa ngelepas tatapan tajemnya dari si pirang, yang juga masih betah mandang dia seakan dunia cuma punya mereka berdua.

"Eh? Kok tiba-tiba gini? Bukannya lu masih harus bikin rangkuman tentang perkembangan sel –"

"Gue gak mood. Udah, ayok ke kantin aja, gue ga betah di sini." Akhirnya tenaga Woozi yang maen. Tangan kecilnya narik tangan Wonwoo kuat-kuat, ampe cowok yang beberapa belas sentimeter lebih tinggi dari dia itu hampir jatoh.

"Anjrit, selow ae woy! Buseh, Wuji Minarto, gue ampir jatoh, dodol! Woy, awas ada tiang di –Wadaw! Idung gue patah!"

Sepeninggalnya Woozi dan Wonwoo, cowok pirang tadi masih berdiri di tempatnya semula. Mata sipitnya melebar saat nemuin buku catetan warna pink di atas meja perpus. Dia berinisiatif buat ngambil buku itu, kemudian senyum tipis pas ngebaca profil si empunya buku.

Nama : Wuji Lee Jihoon Minarto

Kelas : XI-A

Alamat : Perum. Gangnam Hijau blok D5 no 17

Nomor telepon : 061-xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dasar teledor. Begini jadinya kalo buru-buru." Si pirang sipit pun ketawa ganteng sambil bolak-balik bukunya cowok manis tapi judes yang tadi debat sama dia. "Lumayan lah, buat modal pedekate. Muehehehehe –Wadaw!"

"Woy, Hoshi Holang Shinting, ngapaen lu ketawa ndiri kek kerasukan Spongebob?" Seorang cowok beralis tebal cem Angry Bird naplok kepala si pirang pake KBBI.

"Jan ngejelekin nama beken gue seenaknya dong, Hyung." Hoshi manyun sok unyu sambil ngelus kepala belakangnya yang abis digeplak Seungcheol –temennya sesama pengunjung tetap Hino Fitness Center.

"Abisnya muka elu mencurigakan, sih." Seungcheol masang muka datar –ga mempan sama sekali ama aegyo gagalnya Hoshi yang justru bikin dia pengen nabok/?. "Ada apa? Cerita ke gue dong!"

"Ga ada apa-apa, Hyung. Gue cuma lagi pengen deketin seseorang aja. Ini dia ..." Hoshi nunjukkin biodatanya Woozi kepada Seungcheol.

"Ciyusan?!" Mata Seungcheol kayak mau loncat keluar dari bolongannya. "Ini bukan seseorang, tapi sesetan! Woozi kan adeknya bang Suga. Mereka udah terkenal se antero sekolah kalo sama-sama punya muka manis tapi mulut pedes dan kelakuan biadab. Gue yakin lu ga bakalan bisa dapetin dia. Yang ada elu malah bakal dibully, Hosh ..." Seungcheol nepuk-nepuk bahu Hoshi sok prihatin.

"Gue gak bakalan dibully." Balas Hoshi tegas sambil nurunin tangan Seungcheol dari bahunya. "Dan gue, pasti bakalan bisa ngedapetin dia. Persetan dengan sikapnya yang judes ato bahkan abangnya yang lebih serem lagi, gue ga peduli! Karena yang gue tahu, gue udah jatuh cinta sama dia, pada pandangan yang pertama ..."

Seungcheol pasang muka siap muntah, terus ngambil atlas dunia selebar bantal buat nampol kepalanya Hoshi. Supaya otaknya cowok pirang ini gak gesrek lagi, batin Seungcheol sotoy.

.

.

.

^Be Continued^

.

.

.

 **Malang, East Java**

 **Dec 20, 2015. 20.14 p.m**

 **Writed by** **Irene Chwe**


End file.
